Kat and Ardrial
by Kat Dragneel
Summary: In the Country to the south of Fiore there's a story simmiler to Natsu's and Lucy's but how far will Kat and Ardriel go with their love LEMON WARNING LEMON One-shot same two people as in Otaku-Tyrant


Kat was crying sitting on Ardriel's bed at his house because she dosen't have a house yet

she feels like she somehow failed, or didnt live up to expectations on the last mission

when Ardriel comforts her he is unsure of how to do it though so he looks in her face while hugging her he lifts her head with his hand to make eye contact and she kisses him! Surprised, he tries to lean back but soon gives in to the kiss _oh how much he wanted this to happen _and then he starts to take off her jacket then she stops him

"there's some thing that I have to show you" she says

"What is it?" he asks with a caring voice she stands up and takes off her jacket and shirt

Ardriels mind is racing like crazy, his imagination running wild as his face turns red and gets a massive Boner. When Kat starts to take off her bra Ardriel lets out a gasp and she turns around and he sees a large painfull looking scar it goes from her right shoulder to left hip.

With mixed emotion in his voice, Ardriel only manages to whisper her name "Kat.."

Then she starts to cry "You probability think Im ugly" she says

Ardriel stands up and slowly closes in on the weeping girl he turns her around and hugs her therefore pressing her boobs into his naked chest whispering into her ear "youre a survivor, Kat.. and you will never be more beautiful than you are now" then she kisses him

he guides her hand on his own scar as they're kissing, whispering "if only for a moment, our scars unite us tonight"

she shivered from his words grinding her hips into his accidentally he lets out an involuntary gasp as her hips touched his and she realizes that he is hard taking pride in the fact how fast she had affected him she grinds their hips more and he has no choice but to enjoy it, slowly lowering his hands towards her buttocks he lifts her up and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist he tightens his grip on her ass and closes in for a fiery kiss slipping his tongue between her lips he pushes her agenced a wall with passion that has been building up for years inside of them, they make out and start taking off their clothes at the same time. Then she gets an idea and starts lowering her hand down his mind hazy from arousement, he undoes his pants and lowers them and she strokes him he exhales hot air straight into her ear, turning her on too she mones and strokes him faster

he's unable to keep himself back and grabs her breast and lowers his face to it and with a final burst of excitement, he starts licking the other one, making the girl squirm against him grinding agenced him turning him on even more

he started sucking the other breast while massaging the other one even more intensely and taking his other hand starts to glide it down her skin indicating his desire to touch the moisture between her legs waiting for her reaction

she mones and bucks her hips into his hand

'oh god', he thinks, sliding his fingers inside her panties 'shes so wet'

absent coherent thought, he starts rubbing tenderly

she mones and rubs herself agenced his hand

both of them lose track of time as they make out, occasionally coming out for air and stroking each other

then he sticks 2 fingers inside of her

and the girl squirms against his naked body and mones

taking him in her hand

Ardriel, in excitement, shoves his fingers slowly deeper, stopping when the girl hissed in slight pain he looks at her in shock "whats wrong" he asked

"its nothing", she replied quickly, grabbing the hand he had inside her, leading it deeper she mones

and as he saw the pain leave her face, he realized what had happened

"your a virgin" he askes

Kat blushes, tilting her head in embarrassment much to Ardriel's delight, she looked so beautiful like that so he starts to finger her more adding a third

Kat quickly forgets all about what he asked, supporting her head against the wall and closing her eyes while he looks at her, enjoying the fact how good he's making her feel

he lowers his face to her right breast determined to pleasure her more

then she squeezes his dick making him lose concentration for a second, but then returning to caress her breasts and pinching her clit

she mones and strokes him faster nearing her release

'I will make her forget about all her pain and sorrow,' he thought in his hazy mind as he found her sweet spot, rubbing a bundle of nerves inside her

she releases fast and furiously screaming his name

Ardriel, intent on continuing the night further, holds off on cumming and takes joy as she is getting covered in sweat then deciding enough is enough he rips off her panties with a hoarse voice he whispers "are you ready for more?"

"yes" Kat whispers "I want you"

with primal, sexual desire filling his body, he lifts Kat up and lowers her on top of a table right next to them, spreading her legs as he stood in front of her then he rams in to her

and she lets out a scream of pain

and he stills he forgot that she was a virgin!

'I hurt her' he thought starting to pull out but before Ardriel had time to pull his length out of her, Kat grabbed his hips and held him in place giving him a lustful glance

"please don't leave I need this" she said while rotating her hips

after a second of hesitation, he took a hold of her hips and with a firm move he turned her around so that her ass rubbed against his dick then he pulled her to the edge of the table and with final hazy words that she could barely hear, "then I'm gonna give it to you", he thrusts into her from behind

she screams with pleasure at the feeling of his large cock entering her. he starts banging her in rhythm as her ass and his hips slam against each other faster and faster

"Ardriel" she mones

yes, fuck yes, he thinks and slaps her ass while banging her She mones and squeaks rotating her hips to help him fuck her reaching deeper and deeper and slapping her ass harder, he's going at it like an animal! She mones and gets close to that high again. Feeling his release getting closer, he carefully claws her sweaty, fair skin, she screams his name in release clenching around him and with a final, deep thrust he cums and squeezes her sweet sweaty ass, groaning in pleasure

as shes breathing hard she says "can we go to the bed now?" panting, he replies to her in short sentences "yea... you want... round two?" while caressing her skin "only if your ready" she says

'holy mother of god,' he thought to himself, consuming the slender&sexy body of the horny girl with his eyes. "I'm in for one HELL of a night."

"Oh yes you are" Kat says seductively


End file.
